This device relates to a display or decorative system, especially adapted for use in retail store merchandise display units, or in the home. The devices of this invention more particularly provide a simple and inexpensive, yet highly effective means to provide support for substantially flat panels, or pictures, and in a related system to provide a system for displaying products or knickknacks from a horizontally extending support member.